guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vloxen Excavations
I've finished the dungeon, but unfortunately I haven't collected data for a full article. This article NEEDS to be updated. It's not a very difficult dungeon, all the more so as level 1 is very short when you come from vlox's fails. Really take 1 MM and plenty of nukers. What I've done will help those who attempt to finish it. In the end chest I got a gold item ( remains to know what the greens are ). :I finished it tonight as well and finished it without too much trouble. Group consisted of me and 1 other real player, and 6 heros. Chest gave my friend a crappy gold warhammer(only 1 mod) and me a diamond. DKS01 02:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Green is Zoldark's Staff http://s34.photobucket.com/albums/d104/Al-Aaraaf/?action=view&current=Zoldark2.jpg http://s34.photobucket.com/albums/d104/Al-Aaraaf/?action=view&current=Zoldark1.jpg this morning i went to vloxen excavations (level 1) and now i have enough informations about mobs^^ so i will fill up the bestiary section. Now i think the page is quite complete (i guess :P) ^^ Rik Hawk 22:05, 3 September 2007 (GMT+1h) it's not that easy. at the end of level 2 and almost complete level 3 is flooded with undeads. i haven't seen those anywhere else in the game yet. they do look like the undead in the wastelands though, just with different names. too bad i play the game in german and dunno what there names are in english anymore. can't even remember the german ones.--Klossi 06:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Sacced himself to death for me -.-" cKowDont 10:23, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Very easy if you have some nice AoE damage and a warder. Just ball up in the little corner to the right of the entrance and they will ball up, it's even easy to tank them there and AoE will make this a very short fight :) Shai Meliamne 16:09, 12 September 2007 (CDT) What is it the stone summit are searching for in the dungeon-quest? Light of Deldrimor bug? I used Light of Deldrimor around all the locations, but no pings on the compass or light on the ground appeared. Is anyone having problems with this? --Kendo Bo Master 03:25, 9 October 2007 (UTC) A friend told me to wait 5 minutes and it would work. It did /highfive --Kendo Bo Master 03:37, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I couldnt find the Hidden Treasure, near Stone Summit Emblem Collector.. anyone know more accurately where it is? :I didn't find one near him but there were two by the boss key guy Flesh Over Steel 22:51, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Glitch? So I went into there on Hard Mode and ran into the mobs from Slavers. You know, the Stone Summit Dominators, Warders, etc. Are the enemies in there supposed to be updated as such, or is it just another of Anet's HM glitches? :I honestly don't think it's a glitch? As far as I know, the groups that look like they're taken straight from Slaver's Exile ARE actually groups from Slaver's Exile (I believe, normal mode, since they are mostly non-level 30). I believe they aren't given any higher levels, and no different attributes. Just treat them as you'd treat the Stone Summits in Slaver's Exile(i.e. bring Frozen Soil) and you should do fine in general. :What it looks like is A.net buffed the Stone Summit groups that already existed in Normal Mode and added Slaver's Exile Normal Mode Stone Summit groups inbetween each group, and gave us the resulting Vloxen Excavations Hard Mode. Maaya 06:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) 60 dp'd on a rez shrine. moving from level 1 to level 2 there was this mob of summit and b4 could do anything, 2 h/h were down; the summit necro then made 2 lvl 22 minoins of some sort; couple of death novas and 'boom' my whole group was down. then rezzed and again and again and again. summit never moved away b4 the group had rezzed and could not run with all the minions blocking. what a crock of crap. there was some room to have avoided the summit if had realized but...anyway, a waste of an hour. Lever on Level 3 What's the lever behid Sotanaht for? :You mean the lever that, when you pull it, it says the traps are disabled, and the traps no longer shoot green **** at you?--War Pig5 06:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Did anyone has done it in solo (Hard mode) with heroes and henchies? Well, i have done in solo all slaver's Exile donjon in normal mode, many donjon in hard mode but this one i failed all the time, if some one has succeded (in solo!!), please post your team and build.Kemydes 17:34, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I did. For the heroes I used pvx:Build:Team_-_Triple_Necro_Vanquish (SS,MM,&Healer N)+ henchies (Healer,E,W,Interrupt R) and me, W (skills: Ursan, LoD, Rez, various Strength&Axe). All humans should take Light of Deldrimor except Monk & Dervish who may have access to better holy damage skills. (I saw some tips at http://kousei.wordpress.com/2008/01/12/vloxen-excavations-hard-mode/ but found that my team was better.) --War Pig5 06:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) <- added more detail --War Pig5 23:43, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I tried War Pig's suggestions but still had more trouble than I wanted. I added a alternative build and partial walkthru belowCrypt Tick 05:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Can someone pls ping a team build for this dungeon I reckon you would need 2 mms one with a normal build excluding bone fiend one and one sort of back up with veratas aura animate bone fiend and maybe veratas gaze. Also would need a heavy hexer and two normal tanks and a healer and protector and a nuker but that is my opinion any help pls.--roshanabey2 20:29, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :It does not require 2 MMs; I did it with heroes and henchies with just 1 MM. Please see my post directly above for details.--War Pig5 23:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I tried War Pig's suggestions, but still found it tougher than I liked. I posted an alternative build and partial walkthru below. Crypt Tick 05:38, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Possible? When I entered dungeon from Vlox's Falls, I could not continue from the gate in level 1. What am I doing wrong or is it bug?--Coolritualist 14:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you have the quest required active? (Hey, it could happen...)--- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Vipermagi.--Coolritualist 14:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thanks for being here! RT | Talk 21:51, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::No problem :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Found this dungeon to be the worst of the lot. Arenanet really have been nasty here. Have completed all other dungeons in HM and have tried this countless times with different HM builds that would do any other area in game. The buffs in this dungeon are way too much and tbh kill off hopes of getting this without many, many attempts. Utterly ridiculous and NOT fun in the slightest, Im off to clean my car....much more fun and rewarding. Hard Mode H+H Is it do-able with H+H in hard mode? I got as far as a large mob on level two before giving up (because it kept respawning me by the first rez shrine). yes it is doable ~ de klootviool explain it, dont just answer yes ^_^ (Am Bups) Please see above: Talk:Vloxen_Excavations#Did_anyone_has_done_it_in_solo_.28Hard_mode.29_with_heroes_and_henchies.3F --War Pig5 23:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Am I missing something? In HM the summoners get all the minions, since they are faster than you, also with that build they rez all the time, unless u are going with all the consumables, and in that case it is doable with other builds (but expensive) :Please sign yer postsCrypt Tick 05:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) This worked for me hard mode HH: :Pick up quest at umbral but enter at vlox's falls. I was warrior/ranger - OQIUETqVVsStRDF6iGlpFbFYcXHA. I had superior strength on head, superior sword, and minor tactics runes. With 13 str I had on sentinel armor. I took a zealous sword for when ursan was down, when ursan up I used a sundering 'club of a thousand bears' of fortitude (ursan now reduces att to zero, club has no req and since shield doesn't add to armor under ursan now club does most damage). I also had a longbow for pulling and kept a low damage weapon for smacking spirits to draw aggro. :Hero 1 - OAhjUkGZITWbDTTOST6BXBnOKgA. SAB type (thank you SAB). Xinrae's weapon gives nice protection. Malign intervention causes deaths to automatically spawn a masterless minion...that way the enemy gnashers can't make a minion of their own. Then verata's gaze converts these masterless minion to mastered. It also pulls away existing bugger minions. Works well. (Verata's aura doesn't seem to work as well). The dwarves in this dungeon in HM don't have hex removal...so...added couple nice aoe hexes. Frozen soil provides the spirit needed for the ritualist spirit based skills. :Hero 2 - OAhjYoHboO5BEhdYPUVHmSzJHA. Another SAB type (thanks again SAB). This time added in shadow of fear aoe hex. Parasite hex for good (needed) self heal. Enfeebling blood is not enchantment so isn't stripped by dwarves. Again, dwarves don't have hex removal so this build is very useful. :Hero 3 - OQhlAMBoQOoh54TzBLhVARIDMMlm. 'Echo Teaser'. This is a very nice aoe interrupter I put together. It interrupts most everything, not just spells. Works well with SAB type team. I found worked MUCH better than BHA or eternal choking gas based ranger (at least for me). Heroes don't use echo well but all the skills here are very useful for this team so echo'ing any of them works well. :Hench: Mhenlo, Lina, Zho, LoSha. Zho and LoSha are very nice and very useful interrupters. Tried many other hench but found this team worked best with this build. ::Usage - Set all heroes to guard. There are 3 very hard slavers type dwarf groups in hard mode and one moderately hard group. For most OTHER (not the hard ones) dwarf groups just take your time and use sniper support to try and take out any healer/priest type first (switch of course to ursan after using sniper regardless of kill/no kill), gnashers next, sage, then all else. For the 4 harder groups try this: :::Group 1 - dungeon level 1 just after key boss (Durgon). The right side of this room looks a bit like an easter island statue profile - flag team by large 'nose' point behind trees. This is the turn around point for the big dwarf mob. Set frozen soil. Immediately run up by yourself and longbow pull the buggers. Run back to team. As you get in team healing/frozen soil range turn around and use 'sniper support' on closest bugger (preferably a monk type). Now fall back into your team and watch the mob retreat. If any get caught or stick around try and kill quickly with either another sniper shot or with ursan & team attack. If nothing goes down quickly pull back. Ideally there should be spirits left by the marksman now. Set frozen soil again. Run up smack ranger spirit to draw mob again. Regenerate, rinse & repeat. Once mob is manageable (no monk types) thanks to either sniper head shots or from tree trap/team attacks then you can fully attack. :::Group 2 - 2nd level dungeon key boss (Kurg). This is the 'moderately' hard one. Same basic setup as group 1. Flag team back. Set soil. Run up and longbow attack closest. Run back to team (you may need to adjust flag till you find turn back point of mob). Turn around and sniper support attack. Team attack with ursan any mob stragglers. Regen, rinse and repeat. :::Group 3 - 2nd level, just after dungeon key boss, in tight group up on hill across water pool. MUCH harder, same setup again tho. Flag team about 5-10 feet back from water edge (use character height as rough guide). This is approx the mob turn around point...but still in frozen soil range if placed just right. So, set soil, run up and instead of longbow use sniper support right away to target a monk type. Run back to team. Regen, rinse and repeat till all monks are gone (about 4 of em). :::Group 4 - Level/key boss (Bellok). Clear nearby area above group 3. Flag team on top of group 3 hill just below the next bugger rangers' stairway (basically use walls as a pinch point soon - so flag team appropriately). By yourself go down into boss mob zone just close enough to trigger the 'drama'. Wait for buggers to finish fighting and moving around. Then longbow pull closest. Run back to team. If you flagged in right spot team should be at turn around point. If not back up till you are. This is DANGEROUS area. Rez shrine nearby can lead to doom if party wipes. So...stay flagged by turn around point. Set soil. Run up longbow pull. Run back to team. Turn around - shoot with sniper support. Pull back. If any get stuck quickly move in for quick kill. If they don't go down quickly pull back to break aggro. Regen, rinse and repeat. If party deaths begin here you HAVE to break aggro asap and run away. YOU DO NOT WANT TO PARTY WIPE HERE as it will lead to a rez shrine death trap situation. Just follow my flag point suggestion and you will be okay. :::When you get to final level no probs till final boss. You can set soil to act as ritualist spirit. You may party wipe but soil or no soil may lead to party wipe. Just regen and re-attack. Target minions only. Boss kills self eventually by raising more minions. :::Few thoughts: Many posts all over helped me develop this team...so I may update this with some links to them. Dwarves have no hex removal...so whatever you try keep that in mind. They are good at condition removal tho so I would forget about them. Sniper support will probably get nerfed at some point but basic tactics of pulling and then attacking at the turn around point is the real key for these hard mobs. While it lasts (I assume anet will nerf) 'sniper support' is worth taking the time to attack with over and over till it does a 'one shot one kill' type hit. This is definitely true for group 3. It is amusing to see the various kill shot emotes. Whatever you do also take frozen soil. Hope this helps some. This one can really suck. Special thanks go out to 'Michigan still suks'! Crypt Tick 00:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Moved Zoldark's section I don't think this read right at the beginning of the article, as he is the final boss. Feel free to revert if you preferred it the other way. -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]''' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 17:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Map can we get a better map cause even though its nice being able to see everything it kinda confuses me cause i dont know where to go. :What, specifically, did you find confusing? I find only the lack of the 2 outpost names on the up stairways potentially confusing to noobies, but obviously the north starway goes to the more northern town & vice versa. --War Pig5 23:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Taskmaster Kurg I got hung up on his group in HM. Normally I like to kill defenders before priests in Slavers' Exile. This defender wouldn't go down for me though (had killed others up to this point). I think maybe when they mix the regular healer dwarf with the defender (instead of priest with defender), you might want to take the healer down first. Regardless, I ended up pulling a sloppy trick to get the gear the taskmaster and his group are guarding. Pulled group to a side room and died. Hero's/henches killed the taskmaster, then suicided (kept ones without rez from suiciding to save a little on death penalty). We rezed and just skipped the troublesome Slavers' build Dwarfs. --Mooseyfate 17:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) OMG HM.....plz ping builds (those with r6 north) me and ma guild leader have been trying for hours now and weve tried different team builds(heroes)...you name it weve tried it....can someone with r6 master of the north ping a build or give us a tip as to how to do it? :If you look a bit above your post you will see I pinged some builds using just heroes and hench...no extra person. If you take another person (guildie) you might double up on the mm type I pinged and also the mesmer interrupter. For the last hero take a protection monk. Really 2 things are the key to this dungeon in HM. 1. Frozen soil. 2. Fighting the 4 harder groups at their turn around points. Just flag your team at the turn around point for each of the harder groups and pick off the stragglers one by one. Run up and aggro then run back to turn around point. Pick off one. Let the rest of the buggers go away. Rinse and repeat. Do this for all the hard ones. The exception is perhaps the 2nd nasty group by the water on the second level. For that spot it really is nice to have vanguard sniper support as a skill. That way in combination with frozen soil you can one by one sniper shot all the monks (4 or so). My post above says where to stand for that second group (actually it's the 3rd hard group - 2nd on 2nd level). It takes time but it works. If you don't take sniper shot you still can take them out at the turn around point but it takes even longer. The MM type I pinged above isn't a true MM but its build works well in HM vloxen because it denies the dwarf gnashers their corpses by cursing them and automatically creating a minion BEFORE they do. Then verata's gaze converts the newly created minion into YOUR minion. I tried verata's aura but on heroes it just doesn't seem to work that well...maybe on a primary. Oh, and btw...sign your posts --Crypt Tick 09:22, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Lol This was so easy. Endurance Scythe with sabway, monks and wars and flew right through it--Relyk 23:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC)